


Take Me On

by MagicMarker



Series: Figrid Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fili and Kili are personal trainers, Gen, Gyms, Sigrid teaches Zumba, Zumba AU, hijinks ensue, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid has been working at Oakenshield Gym for about six months, and things have been going great!  Unfortunately Fíli isn't so pleased her new class interferes with his schedule.  A bet should settle things fair and square, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me On

Sigrid shouldered the door open and quickly stepped inside out of the pouring rain. The walk to Oakenshield Gym had completely drenched her street shoes and the front of her legs; hopefully her sneakers survived the trip inside her gym bag. She took a deep breath as she wrung the water out of her ponytail and wiped her feet. There was nothing like the smell of a gym: rubber, wood, that cleaning solution used by apparently every gym ever, and yes, even sweat. Sometimes she went to sleep with the clang of weight machines still echoing in her ears. She loved her job.

Wiping her feet on the mat, Sigrid approached the reception desk where her two co-workers stood bickering, as usual.

"Listen, you can get a full range of motion on these machines if you use them right. They're _engineered,_ Fí!"

Fíli stood with his arms over his chest, legs apart, making it clear neither he nor his opinion was going anywhere. "No, for me it's too sterile, too... well, _too_ engineered. Anyone can use the machines by themselves, Kíli. If a client is paying for my time, I'm going to give them their money's worth."

"At it again, gentlemen?" Sigrid asked, hanging up her coat behind the desk. "When are you going to learn that neither of you will ever win?"

"Never," they chimed.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Fíli. 

"Oh, I dunno," she rolled her eyes. "I work here."

"Not on Thursdays, you don't."

Sigrid frowned and peered over Kíli's shoulder at the calendar on the wall. "Oh, Thorin must not have updated the schedule. It's in the computer though. I picked up another class! The studio was getting too crowded, and there were a decent number of people who wanted a different time option anyway."

Kíli beamed. "Good for you! We need to get more programming in here. I knew Uncle Thorin knew what he was doing, bringing you on board." 

Fíli just sat down at the computer to look at their system. "Shit," he breathed. "You start at 4:00? I've got a client! You know I use the studio." 

"I'm sorry, Fí. I didn't mean to step on your toes. But we did a survey and everything!" Sigrid grimaced. She hated being a bother, especially as she'd only been at Oakenshield for six months. More than that, she hated being a bother to _him._ Fíli Durinsson was the owner's nephew but besides that, he was drop-dead gorgeous. 

She'd had a crush on him ever since he'd dropped everything he'd been doing to help her fix the sound system in the studio. She'd been able to step back and watch him fiddle with the wires and plugs, bent over in those gym shorts that left little to the imagination. On the really nice days he'd take his clients outside to work and, if it was hot enough, he'd come back in shirtless, golden fuzz trailing down his broad chest and stomach, disappearing under his waistband. Sigrid had been gone on him for months but, as she had no desire to jeopardize her new job, she'd just stuffed it deep down and gone back to work. After all, she was a professional. 

"Hey, Fi, don't worry about it," Kíli said. "Mr. Peredhel won't mind shaking things up a bit, I'm sure. It's good for you!"

"Yeah, I'll help you pull whatever you need out of the studio before we get going. But I do need to get my music set up. Class starts in ten." Sigrid toed her wet shoes off and pulled her thankfully dry gym shoes on, then grabbed her phone and water bottle. 

Fíli stood up from the desk, expression stormy. "Fine. Thorin can shove the personal trainers over to the side, even if we are the ones bringing in the most money per hour. People can pay to mess about for 45 minutes. We'll be over here actually working."

"Whoa-ho," Kíli sang, holding his hands up. "Shots fired!"

"I'm sorry?" Sigrid asked, eyes narrowing. "Your faulty math notwithstanding - after all, I work with up to _fifteen_ people at a time to your one - do you really think that Zumba's not a work-out?" 

"I can hear your music from the desk. There's no way anyone's getting toned to Taylor Swift." Fíli shrugged and headed over into the studio room, collecting the equipment he would need with his client. Sigrid stormed after him, Kíli following behind like a kid following the circus.

"Just because we aren't throwing kettlebells doesn't mean we aren't working," she retorted, plugging her phone into the amp. "Cash money says you couldn't make it through one session, Mr. High-And-Mighty."

Fíli snorted as he looped a jump rope and a mat over his arm. "Don't be ridiculous. I finished the Erebor Warrior Dash last year. I can certainly prance around for less than an hour if I so chose."

"Whoop-dee-doo! You played around in the mud, very good. But you’ve never done anything like this before. I'll say it again. Cash. Money." Sigrid pointed her finger straight into his chest and tried not to think about how rock hard it was. He was flexing on purpose, the little shit. "I bet you fifty bucks, with Ki as my witness, that you can not make it through one of my Zumba classes." 

As soon as she'd said it, she'd regretted it. That was quite a risk, actually. She didn't have that kind of money to lose, not with her tuition bill coming due next month. But she couldn’t just back down from an insult like that; her Da had taught her better.

"I wouldn't know the steps." He looked down, just for a second, and Sigrid breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe she could win this one.

"Cop out. Half the people in my class don't know the steps and they keep moving anyway. Arms and legs moving, the whole time, for forty-five minutes. Take the bet, Fíli Durinsson. If it isn't really a work-out, what do you have to lose?"

A couple of women entered the studio, gabbing with each other about some television show. Both men glanced at them, though Kíli's gaze lingered a bit longer on the willowy red-head that had been coming to her class ever since Sigrid started at Oakenshield. "Yeah, go on, Fí," he grinned. "Just do it."

"Elrond always comes at 4:00 on Thursdays." 

Sigrid snorted. "Now you really are just thinking of excuses. Mr. Peredhel will either kindly reschedule with you for one week, or you can come to my Tuesday noon class. So come on, Durinsson. Do we have a deal?" 

Fíli seemed to think for a second more, then he shook his head and sighed. "Fine, Bowman. You're on."

She spat on her hand and stuck it out for him to shake and, grimacing, he did the same. It gave her no small amount of joy to see him anxiously wipe his hand immediately after she let it go. "See you next week Fí," she called as he left the studio with his brother. "Oh, and don't forget to tie that pretty hair up. You don't want it to get in your way as you _prance around_ with us."

He stuck his hand back through the door to the studio, waving one particular finger in her direction. Sigrid could hear Kíli cackling from the other side of the wall. Oh, this was going to be fun.

—

It was the third week since Fíli and Sigrid had made their bet, and she was ready to collect her money. "You ready to go, Durinsson?" she called as she tied her hair back. Or are you chickening out yet again?"

Kíli grinned from behind the desk. "He's going to pretend like he can't hear you from back in the locker room but don't worry, I'm making him go today. Peredhel called in sick."

"Well I'm not going to wait for him." Sigrid stashed her bag under the desk and flicked through her phone. She'd prepared for the day she was going to win her bet, and based on what Kíli was telling her, it was time for her special playlist. "You can always join us too, Kí!"

"Fat chance I'm letting you kick my ass in front of Tauriel."

"Oh, was that her name?" Sigrid grinned as she went to the studio. Of course that was what Kíli would be worried about. Well he hadn't spouted his mouth off for once in his life, so he was safe from Sigrid’s ire for now. Tauriel and her blonde friend were already there stretching, as well as a handful of other women who had just started coming to Oakenshield once the new time was announced. By the time 4:00 rolled around, everyone on her roster was there and Fíli was just sauntering in.

"Look who decided to join us today, ladies!" Sigrid said, very purposefully focusing on tying her shoes. How dare he come into her class looking like that? Fíli’s stupid loose gym shorts and grey ribbed tank top showed off the body he so clearly worked for, and how had she never noticed his freaking biceps before? Good God, they were the size of her head. Plus his hair was pulled up high in a ponytail as she had demanded, which revealed an undercut. _An undercut!_ Well at least now she had extra incentive to work her class hard and not - absolutely not - look at her coworker the whole time.

The rest of the class tittered a bit and Sigrid grinned. "Now, you all have been coming for a few weeks, so everyone be patient with our newcomer here while he learns the ropes. Remember, take breaks as you need them - except you, Durinsson, we have a deal - and whatever you do, just keep moving! Everyone ready?" A bunch of smiling faces and one frown nodded at her. "Great, let's warm up!" 

She punched the play button on her phone and Walk the Moon started pumping out of the sound system. Grinning at her reflection in the mirror, she started marching in place. "Keep those knees up!" When she chanced a peek at Fíli in the back of the room, he had an exaggerated, bored look on his face and was swinging his arms like he was going to punch anyone who got in his way. That's fine. They wouldn't march forever. 

As soon as the first verse hit she took them through the rest of the routine, shouting encouragement and instructions along the way. She was unsurprised Fíli didn't take to the choreography immediately. Normally Sigrid tried not to find pleasure in the misfortune of others, especially clients. But Fíli was no client, and he was tripping all over himself. "Haven't you ever done a grapevine, Fi?" she called, clapping in time. His scowl was answer enough.

The first song ended and rolled right into "Shake it Off." Sigrid rolled her shoulders and started in on the quick footwork the song required. "Remember everyone, this is a step-ball-change so get those toes off the floor if you can. Great! Let's add the arms!" She loved doing this song with her classes; watching everyone’s faces as they slowly started to believe the lyrics was the best part of the day. Plus it was extra fun today to watch Fíli begrudgingly dance his way through the song he’d so easily insulted before.

As Taylor sang the title of the song over and over, Fíli groaned. "How long does this damn refrain go?!" 

"Once more through, whiny boy! Keep those arms moving!" When the song did finally end, everyone was laughing at themselves and each other. "Woo! Nice job people! Grab a drink but keep moving okay?"

A more traditional latin Zumba song came next, and Sigrid winced as she watched Fíli half-assedly trying to move his hips. "Remember everyone," she called out over the music. "It's like there's a rope attached to your hip, and you're pulling on it with that hand." The poor guy just looked baffled as everyone else turned themselves around in a circle. Sigrid almost felt bad. “Just keep trying, hun." 

Her playlist kept running as she put the class through their paces. Every so often one or two people would peel off to rest a moment and grab a drink, but Fíli remained stubbornly in his spot on the floor. She was pleased to see that the majority of her class was getting comfortable with all the steps and had stopped caring about what they looked like doing them. They were really letting themselves have fun. Sometimes Sigrid wished she could show them just how beautiful they looked when they stopped caring so much. Teaching Zumba was the best job in the world. 

As the first notes of “Jai Ho” thrummed over the speakers, several women looked over at Fíli with sly grins, though he remained oblivious, too focused on trying to coordinate his arms and legs as the song required. "Ok everyone, focus - tight core, let those hips swing wild. Channel that Bollywood vibe, yeah?” She swung her hips in a belly-dancing move that only about half the class could really do yet. "Just remember: close the drawer, drop the baby." 

"What?" Fíli stopped in his tracks. "You can't be serious. I don't believe you've ever said that before today. You're—" he stopped to breathe "—definitely fucking with me. Drop the baby?"

“Maybe just focus on ‘close the drawer’ for now?” It was hilarious watching Fíli try. Clearly no one had ever made him do such a thing before in his entire life, or at least, not in front of a dozen other people. He was watching her though, even more than he did through the other songs. It occurred to her that before he’d had his eyes on her reflection in the mirror, but now he was looking right at her ass as it circled around with the steps of the song. Sigrid felt like preening. Let him look. She worked hard for her body too, and now she was about to earn her bonus.

“Michael Jackson?” The poor man looked positively baffled when “PYT” came on. 

“Can’t teach a dance class without a lesson from the King!” Sigrid was proud of this routine. She’d watched a ton of Michael Jackson’s performances on Youtube and borrowed several bits of choreography from them. Her work had paid off, too. If she ever ran a Zumba class without it, inevitably someone would speak up and ask to do it next time. Even as her whole class was sweaty and red-faced, hearing Michael Jackson’s voice gave everyone a spurt of energy to finish out the hour.

“Great job everyone!” Sigrid called when the song ended. “Now, I thought I’d give Fíli a break and play a song that’s a little more his style. I used to do this one at the old time slot. Who remembers ‘Take On Me?’”

“You mean the choreography, or when it came out in the 80s?” asked one of Sigrid’s favorite older clients. There was a titter of slightly exhausted laughter and she just rolled her eyes. “Well you’ll pick it up fast.” Sure enough, everyone caught on fairly quickly, and Fíli even looked like he was having fun. His eyes were brighter and his cheeks were flushed with exertion, and Sigrid felt her heart swoop. She could think of a few other ways to get him looking like that without an 80’s hair band crooning in the background. 

“You have ten minutes left to kick my butt, Sig,” he called, though he was breathless, and his footwork was no longer keeping up with the tempo of the song. Sweat was dripping down his temples and there was a dark wide ring of damp around the neck of his tank. What a little shit, honestly.

He had no idea what he was in for. “I only need two.” This particular arrangement was specifically mixed for Zumba, and ended with a burst of high-intensity movements that usually had people dropping off halfway through. Sure enough, he’d stopped moving his arms entirely even before the Zumba hook at the end.

“Pick it up, Durinsson, or you’ll owe me that cash! Get your arms in the air!”

It was no use. By the time the tempo had doubled, Fíli was bent over, hands on his knees. His ponytail flopped limply to the side and his chest was heaving. “Shit,” he huffed, straightening up to cross his arms behind his head in an effort to catch his breath. “How do you-- This is ridiculous.”

The song ended with a loud whistle, and Sigrid whooped along with it, throwing her hands up in the air. Victory was oh-so-sweet. Sure, she was exhausted too - she’d picked a particularly intense list of routines - but the drive to prove Fíli wrong had taken her all the way to the end without trouble. She was just almost more proud of the rest of the class (mostly) keeping up so well.

“Ok ladies, awesome job! Let’s cool down and you can be on your way.” Sigrid switched the music to something nice and slow and gentle. “Deep breath in…”

At least Fíli had the sense to join the group again for stretching, though he sat back against the wall as everyone filed out afterwards. Finally, the last person left the studio, and Sigrid busied herself unplugging her phone and shutting down the sound system. She was not going to be the first one to speak; they both knew she’d won. The only question was, would he be too proud to admit it?

“Well, it looks like I owe you an apology,” he sighed. “And a decent chunk of money.” 

Sigrid turned and was surprised to see he looked genuinely apologetic. “Yeah, you do.”

“Your class is actually really great. I guess I didn’t realize exactly how much… er, how much it entailed. Anyway, I’m sorry I said it wasn’t really a work-out. And I’m sorrier still that I didn’t bring your money.”

She chuckled. “Why am I not surprised that the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield wasn’t prepared to lose?” She led him out the door and shut the lights off as they headed to the front desk. Honestly, the money would have been nice, but seeing him bent over double was reward enough.

“I’m good for it though!” Fíli insisted. “I just need to go to the bank tonight.”

Kíli popped his head around the monitor of the computer. “Better get a move-on then, it’s almost five and they’ll be closing soon. Nice work, Sigrid!” He held up his hand for a high-five, which Sigrid was all too happy to give him.

“Thank you very much!”

Fíli just groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Dammit, okay, um--” The shrill ring of the phone cut off whatever thought he’d had, but Kíli took care of it. 

With both men too distracted to judge her, Sigrid seized the opportunity to take a good long look at the object of her affections as he flicked through his phone. Now that she had a moment she was reminded yet again of just how well-built this man was. For over six months she had snuck glances at him when she could, even as she did her damnedest to keep her distance. 

Why was that again? Why had she kept him at arm’s length for so long? The little voice kept niggling in her ear until she had to give in: she should just go for it. They were both adults, and he obviously didn’t think she was hideous; she noticed where he’d been looking when she was shaking her ass in front of him. He’d obviously been staring. Besides, her job was secure now. Her clients loved her, and kept bringing their friends to the group classes; Thorin was thrilled with the jump in memberships. And he wasn’t unreasonable, surely he wouldn’t mind if she went for it. She _should_ just go for it. She should _just--_

“Fíli,” she said, a bit too loudly. 

Kíli glanced her way but looked immediately back to the scheduler, too busy to pay her any mind. Fíli looked up from his phone. “Sorry, just, before I run all the way across town, I’m making sure--”

“I don’t really need your money.” 

He shook his head emphatically. “A bet’s a bet, Sig, and you won fair and square. I’ll get you your money, not a problem.”

Sigrid sighed. Why was it so hard just to spit it out? “What I’m trying to say is, if you really want to just give me fifty dollars, that’s fine, I’ll take it. _Or,”_ she paused. “We could go grab some food instead?”

Fíli blinked.

“I mean it doesn’t have to be a date! If you don’t to, that is, um.” Sigrid looked at her feet. “I’m just pretty hungry and that’s what I was going to spend your money on anyway, so if you were hungry too, I figured we could just…” She was rambling now. It was all getting away from her. Well maybe Thorin would give her a good reference after she moved away in shame. “Or you could just give me the cash. Forget it.”

“No!” Fíli coughed. “I mean, no, that, uh… That sounds pretty nice?”

“What, just food? Or the, ah, the date?”

“The date?” 

“You don’t sound sure.”

“I am sure.” He smiled at her, and warmth blossomed in her belly. She couldn’t help but smile back as he peered over Kíli’s shoulder at the scheduler. “I don’t have anyone else coming in today. Let’s go.” Frowning down at his sweat-soaked shirt, he added, “That is, let’s go after I take a quick shower?”

“Absolutely!” Sigrid bit her lip as she watched him leave for the locker rooms. It was a pretty sight indeed. Now she just had to clean herself up and keep it together for another couple hours. No problem. Probably.

“Smoothly done, Bowman,” Kíli said as he hung up the phone.

“Watch it, or I’ll have Thorin make you take my class too. That’ll wipe the smile off your face.”

“I dunno,” he replied, all cheek. “It didn’t take care of my brother’s lovestruck grin as he followed you out of the studio.”

“...Shut up.”

\--

The next morning Sigrid was scheduled at the desk as Kíli and Fíli both had a personal training session. She didn’t mind those mornings, as her responsibilities mainly included “make sure nothing breaks” and “make sure nobody dies.” She could just sip her coffee and watch the TVs playing on the wall, or putz around on the internet for an hour or so while the more devoted gym-goers pounded away on the treadmills. It was nice, and quiet, and hardly anyone ever bothered her.

It was the perfect morning to follow the night she’d had. Fíli had taken her to the Mexican place down the street that she’d always loved, and tried to convince her that beer after working out was better than a margarita - as if she’d want to drink her bread right after teaching a class. They’d joked around, pretending to be the commentators at the football game that was on the TV, and eaten so many chips she’d thought she could burst. Sigrid had returned home slightly buzzed, with a full belly and his number in her phone. It had been wonderful.

She unlocked the doors and flicked on the lights, TVs and computer, then settled in to babysit the building for the next few hours. Just when she found herself a news article to read, Fíli came in the door and made a beeline for the cabinet behind the desk.

Sigrid watched him dig around for a few seconds before she said, “Not that it isn’t nice to see you, but what are you doing here so early?”

His smile was more of a wince as he produced a huge bottle of ibuprofen. “We were out of Advil at my place but Uncle Thorin always has a stash in the desk in case someone turns an ankle or something. I woke up and--” he grimaced, tapping pills into his palm. “My obliques are killing me! What did you do to me, Sigrid?” 

“I’m so sorry, Fíli,” she answered, eyes wide with false innocence. Bolstered with pride over the previous day’s success, she continued, “I would have thought you more experienced in moving your hips. Perhaps I could give you some private lessons? We can work on your...technique.”

The look on his face as Fíli choked on his pills was worth more than that wager ever could have been. Oh yes, victory was sweet indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know via kudos and comments, or you can find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
